Out in the Storm
by lime 63
Summary: After Glowing. It's after class, and Professor Clearwater, and Michelle want to know what Tris can do. The only place big enough for a display, is out in the middle of a bad storm. What can Tris do?
1. begining

A/N: This is the sequal to Glowing. It also works stand alone though, and is a lot more interesting. Glowing was just fluff, but this acutally, kinda has a point. Ya, I don't actually know how many chapters it's going to be, just however much I feel like, till all my ideas are done. There should be one more chapter tonight, but not tommorow cause I haven't kept up on my math homework.

Read and Review please!!

* * *

Everyone was trying to find the easiest way to get to their next class. The storm was growing strong outside and it wasn't safe to walk outside.

Michelle stuck with Tris as she went to see Professor Clearwater. "What is it you wanted to see me about Professor?"

After a considering look at Michelle, he said, "I was hoping to see a private display of your powers. I've never seen anything like what you did with the lightning and you're darkening shield was powerful. For you to be able to both, without losing concentration is quiet impressive."

Michelle looked suddenly nervous. "That's okay, I'll just go-"

"No, I trust Michelle, Professor. I want her too know what I can do too. I'll be too wiped to do two shows today."

"Alright then, it's your choice. Unfortunately the weather is making it hard to have a private, warded place for this right now."

"Seeing that my power is mainly in weather, I think the best place would be outside."

"Tris, are you insane? That's a powerful storm. Unless you can send it away in two minutes, or stop it cold, it would be plain stupid to go out there."

"I'm not stupid enough to try and stop nature, Michelle. I made that mistake years ago."

Professor Clearwater looked rather curious. "What do you mean?"

Tris let out a little sigh. She didn't like telling people about her major screw-up. "When I first started learning magic, I centered on tides and stars. I was curious and stupid enough to try and stop the tides." Both people gasped, with widened eyes, and Tris went on, "It was horribly painful. It felt like the tide was pulling on my bones for days and I was bedridden the whole time."

"You're lucky to have lived."

Michelle just looked curious.

"You have _no_ idea how many experiences that sums up for me. I can't stop this storm; I could send it away but that would take too much energy to move a storm this big. I'd be too tired to really show you anything. How ever, I can control the winds, repel lightning, bring up warmth from the earth and create a shield for the rain."

"Alright then, lead the way."


	2. explantations

A/N: I know, it's been a while. In my defence: I was kicked off the computer, then I had semi, 3 dance shows and volunteering in one week (not even homework got done), then I lost my binder with this chapter. Everything's good and I found the binder, so here you go!

* * *

They walked out a back door, so no one would notice 3 people waling into a growing storm. Tris made them a little bubble of protection from the storm. They walked over to an empty park that was on campus. Tris enlarged their bubble so they had about 10 feet in all direction, of clear ground. She also sent the water that was already there, deep into the earth (to get rid of mud) and called up some heat from the molten earth far below to keep them warm.

"Wow." Michelle had a small look of amazement on her face.

"I agree that this is defiantly impressive. How did you do this Trisana?"

Tris gave a brief explanation then asked them what they wanted to see.

Michelle thought for a second, and then said, "What's up with your hair? You rarely wash it but it's never frizzy. You also randomly braid and unbraid it sometimes."

"Yes, I was wondering about that too. You said earlier that you were going to put most of the lightning in your braids. And they sparkle with power sometimes."

"My braids are my mage kit. I know it sounds incredible but my _saati_ taught me how to hold power from nature." Pointing to her thickest braid, from the middle of her forehead to the back of her neck, she said, "This one is earth force, from a few earthquakes. The 2 on each side of my head are tidal force from the Pebbled Sea." Pointing to 4 more braids she continued, "These are heavy lightning, and the two by my face are small lightning, for little things. I have a few wind braids and some heat ones. No rain though, because then I go all frizzy and everything else leaks."

Michelle and her Professor stared at her in shock. Professor Clearwater was the first to recover. "No one has ever been able to simply meddle with nature. Though I don't think you'd lie, I find it hard to believe. Could you please show us?"

* * *

A/N: I wanted this to be longer, but I have to go to supper. The rest should be up tonight. 


	3. The lightning caged, spinning stick

A/N: This was originally 3 seperate really short chapters, but I put them together in 1 bigger chapter. I know a said I was going to post this AGES ago, but I wasn't interested anymore. So, its Easter Monday, I babysat all day, and I didn't get to sleep in. No one is going to bug me for a while, while I type. Also everybody else is busy. So, here you go!

* * *

Tris took the easiest path first, but with a little twist. She ran one hand through her small lightning braids surrounding her face. Then she leant down and picked up a stick that was lying on the ground.

She was trying hard to control her emotions. She was a little upset that they didn't believe her, but no one ever did at first. She had to have complete control over herself though, if she wanted to _really_ be able to show them anything.

She tossed the stick to Michelle who caught it without thinking about it.

"Hey wait! Why do I have a stick?"

Tris had to laugh at her friend for that. "You have it, because I want you to throw it for me, in one second." One hand was still running her fingers through her lightning braid, while the other deftly undid her thick wind one, just a little bit. "Ok, Michelle. Could you throw the stick now please?" Tris asked her voice sweet and innocent, just to annoy her friend a little.

Michelle tossed the stick, and made a face at Tris. Tris ignored her and pointed first one finger at it; then the other. The first one had the wind. She sent a little bit through her towards the stick. Once it got to the stick, she spun it so that the stick would simply spin in place.

At the same time the other hand pointed, lightning sprung out and around the hovering stick. It unfolded itself into a cage. All of it took under 2 seconds.

Michelle and Professor Clearwater just stared incredulously at the floating, spinning, caged stick.

* * *

Michelle walked up to look closely at this stick. She raised her hand to touch it, then obviously thought better of it. "This is incredible!"

"I have to agree; even more so after you get past the lightning cage." Michelle looked at him strangely, obviously thinking the lightning cage _was_ the incredible part. Professor Clearwater continued, "How is the stick staying still?"

Tris smiled at her teacher. It was just like him to quickly see the hardest part so quickly. She reached out a hand and called the lightning back to her, and rebraided it into her hair, so he could see the stick better.

Michelle now knew what he meant. She asked the obvious question, sounding a bit unnerved. "Tris, how is the stick floating?"

"Indeed, and spinning."

"Well, the only way the stick is floating is to spin it. It's just a little twister. See?" Tris reached over and grabbed the stick before dropping it on the ground. There was a little, tiny whirlwind just floating there. Michelle raised her hand to touch it, then, like with the lightning, she lowered it again. Tris gave a little smile and said, "You can touch it if you want. Just be careful, it tickles a little."

Michelle gave a little snort. _I'm staring at a small twister, and when I want to stick my hand in it, Tris says to be careful. Not because it's dangerous, or will hurt, but because it will _tickle! _Unbelievable._

Michelle reached up and stuck her hand in it this time. She instantly bit her lip but burst out laughing anyways. She started laughing so hard her came out of the tiny whirlwind.

Proffesor Clearwater looked at her like she was insane. _She just stuck her hand in a tornado, an amazing force of nature and an _incredible _work of magic, and she LAUGHS?_

Tris just stood there with a knowing smile. "You can touch it too, if you want too. It just tickled a bit more than Michelle thought it would."

"Oh my gosh! TICKLES A LITTLE?! That was insane!"

Tris had to give a little laugh at that. Michelle stepped back another bit and P. Clearwater stepped up to look at the twister a bit.

Tris said, "Glad you liked it. Now I know how to wake you up in the morning, without endangering myself."

Michelle's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, You'll see."

* * *

Professor Clearwater chose this moment to finally stick his hand in the whirlwind. He had more self control than Michelle but he still started laughing lightly. However he moved his hand a little, still examining the twister. While it had engulfed Michelle's petit hand, it was only slightly bigger then his. As he wiggled his hand around a little, his fingers stuck out. _This is the most curious sensation ever. Most of my hand is in a little twister, being tickled to death while my fingers feel normal._

"Professor Clearwater, could you please remove your hand from the wind?"

He looked curious, but obliged.

Tris undid a bit more of her wind braid and made the twister a little larger, until it was about 2 feet tall. Then she lowered it to the ground. Controlling it carefully she moved it around until it had written a little saying in the dirt. Then she gathered it up and rebraided it. Inside she was quite pleased with herself. She had gotten much faster at this since her first try. It only took about 2 seconds per short word.

Michelle looked at it and laughed. Smiling, she read it out loud, "Girls rule, boys drool."

Tris looked sheepish, "I couldn't think of anything else."

Professor Clearwater laughed as well. "In some instances I must agree. However that was incredible! I'm sorry for doubting you."

"Me too!"

Tris smiled at the innocent, childish look Michelle was sending her. "You're both forgiven. However, I'll still show you everything else if you want."

Michelle stood up tall and clapped her hands, still looking like a little girl. "Yes please!"

Even Professor Clearwater laughed at that.

* * *

A/N: Read and Review PLEASE!! You know you love me! At least, I think you do...


End file.
